


Questione di prospettiva

by AlexielMihawk



Series: Jyn & Cassian che fanno cose [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jyn in a suit, No Plot/Plotless, no but really jyn in a suit is superhot, undercover agents
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: Quella sera però non c’è nessuna Leia Organa, non c’è nessuna Jyn Erso.Sono Evaan Verlaine e Liana Hallik a varcare la soglia della grande villa di pietra bianca; non sa esattamente chi debba essere Evaan (Leia l’aveva definita una sua vecchia amica con cui una volta aveva fatto a pugni, aveva preferito non indagare), ma è consapevole di chi sia Liana. Una ricca ereditiera, amante del pericolo e delle armi da fuoco, con il vezzo di vestirsi in abiti maschili.In cui Jyn si veste da uomo per una missione sotto copertura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il CoW-T di Mari di Challenge M3, Crossdressing.  
> Non c'è porn questa volta, ma stranamente mi sono presa bene scrivendola, quindi magari prima o poi scriverò altra roba in questo contesto o in ogni caso con Jyn e Cassian in questo universo.  
> Anche perché tutti vogliamo sapere di Sana che raccoglie le scommesse su Leia e Han.  
> BTW, per Jyn vestita da uomo mi sono immaginata una cosa molto simile a Blance di Surfacage e niente, ora la amo.

 

**Questione di prospettiva**

 

 

«Sei pronta?»

«Quando sei pronta tu».

Jyn si osserva un’ultima volta allo specchio, fissando con aria soddisfatta i capelli tirati all’indietro in una coda bassa e sorride compiaciuta del risultato.

«Come sto?» domanda girandosi verso Leia e sistemandole un ciuffo di capelli ribelle.

«Il miglior accompagnatore che abbia avuto negli ultimi anni» ride la donna, allungando le mani delicate a fissare il nodo della cravatta di raso rosso.

«Grazie» gracchia una voce al suo orecchio, direttamente dagli auricolari.

«Non iniziare, Solo. Deduco che ci sentiate».

«Forte e chiaro» risponde il Capitano Andor, trattenendo un sorriso divertito.

I botta e risposta tra l’agente Organa e l’agente Solo sono oramai leggendari al distretto e qualcuno, che non è assolutamente l’agente Starros, ha aperto un giro di scommesse su quanto tempo ci metteranno a capire che sono perdutamente innamorati l’uno dell’altra. Per ora sono usciti solo un paio di volte, ed entrambe sono finite con Han abbandonato in mezzo a una strada.

«Aspetta, Jyn, il fermacravatta».

Le dita di Leia sono sottili e delicate, candide come la neve; Jyn le osserva e nel momento in cui si trova prendere nella sua la mano della collega si rende conto del profondo contrasto che si viene a creare a quel contatto. Le mani di Jyn Erso sono piene di minuscole imperfezioni, callose a tratti,indurite dal periodo trascorso in guerra, quelle di Leia sono le mani di una principessa.

«Quando siete pronte potete entrare» fa notare Cassian dall’auricolare.

L’agente Organa la prende per il braccio e scoppia a ridere; una risata giuliva, due note sopra il normale, che non le appartiene, ma che si sposa eccessivamente bene con l’ambiente in cui si trovano. Camminano verso l’entrata, Jyn con il suo doppiopetto e la giacca di tweed, Leia in uno svolazzante vestito celeste.

«Credimi, Liana, completamente fuori di testa. Oh, buonasera ragazzi, ci fate entrare?»

È nata per questo genere di missione. Abituata a utilizzare la diplomazia in qualsiasi situazione, Leia Organa è in grada di far sì che qualsiasi porta si apra davanti a lei. Dotata di un acume brillante e uno spirito di osservazione fuori dal comune, si era sempre distinta dal resto dei suoi coetanei e non era mai stato necessario, nemmeno una volta che suo padre, il senatore Organa, venisse in suo soccorso. Leia avrebbe odiato se lo avesse fatto, integerrima e sempre fedele ai suoi ideali, attaccata a un codice morale da alcuni giudicato antiquato, ma al quale non avrebbe rinunciato per niente al mondo.

Quella sera però non c’è nessuna Leia Organa, non c’è nessuna Jyn Erso.

Sono Evaan Verlaine e Liana Hallik a varcare la soglia della grande villa di pietra bianca; non sa esattamente chi debba essere Evaan (Leia l’aveva definita una sua vecchia amica con cui una volta aveva fatto a pugni, aveva preferito non indagare), ma è consapevole di chi sia Liana. Una ricca ereditiera, amante del pericolo e delle armi da fuoco, con il vezzo di vestirsi in abiti maschili.

Non che la giudichi per questo, sono dannatamente comodi.

«Cosa vedono i miei occhi stanchi, che gioia per gli occhi» la voce melensa del padrone di casa le accoglie poco dopo che hanno varcato l’ingresso e Le- Evaan lancia un gridolino estasiato.

«Non ci posso credere».

«Orson» il tono di voce di Jyn è piatto, ma va bene così. Questo è il tono di voce di Liana e in ogni caso non sarebbe in grado di fingere felicità nel vedere quell’uomo. Orson Krennik trafficante d’armi e di opere d’arte, in entrambi i casi rubate; passano dalle sue mani e arrivano fin sul mercato nero e da lì sa Dio dove vadano a finire. Probabilmente nelle mani di qualche terrorista o di qualche spacciatore o della mafia. Jyn vorrebbe dire che non le interessa, ma è esattamente il contrario, è proprio dove vanno a finire le armi che è lì per scoprire, oltre che per cercare di capire come e da dove riescano a rubarle ogni volta.

Domanda altrettanto interessante, alla cui risposta sente di essere molto vicina.

«Liana, è sempre un piacere vederti mia cara» sibila piano e Jyn non sa spiegare al mondo quanto odi il suono della sua voce e quel modo cretino con cui pronuncia la s.

«Non spaccargli il naso» la prega Cassian con voce implorante attraverso l’auricolare, consapevole di quanto sia difficile per la sua collega sopportare la presenza di quell’uomo. Lei sorride appena.

«Il piacere è mio, questa è la mia _amica_ Evaan. Evaan ti presento Orson Krennik».

«Madame. Come sempre ottimi gusti, mia cara, sia quando si tratta di donne che di uomini».

Questa volta si deve trattenere davvero dal tirargli un pugno, ma si ricorda che Liana Hallik è superiore ai viscidi commenti di un vecchio, arrapato dai suoi gusti sessuali, e si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio.

«Non ci offri da bere?» domanda invece, facendo un gesto con il capo e indicando il resto degli ospiti con un bicchiere in mano.

«Bere per dimenticare non è la soluzione, Erso» ride l’agente Solo nel suo orecchio.

Leia da qualche parte, poco distante da loro borbotta qualcosa e a giudicare dal tono e dalla risposta piccata di Han si tratta di un insulto piazzato ad arte.

«Molto bene, Principessa, allora fai da sola» lo sente borbottare mentre segue con aria disinteressata Krennik verso il piano bar.

 

«Han respira» la voce di Cassian è calma, ma la verità è che si sta trattenendo dal ridergli in faccia.

Leia è sempre stata una di famiglia per lui, una sorella più piccola e se Han Solo, il donnaiolo, lo scapestrato, la canaglia vuole davvero averla, allora è convinto che si debba sudare ogni passo di quella relazione.

«Non so come tu faccia, Andor» risponde spegnendo il microfono e appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia nello stretto camioncino in cui sono nascosti.

«In che senso?»

«Erso è una grana, ma lo capisco sei cotto, si vede. E va bene, non ti sto giudicando. Ma già lei è una rottura di palle, come tu faccia a sopportare anche quella ragazzina viziata io proprio non lo so».

«Anni di esperienza e una svariati bicchieri di Gin Tonic» risponde Cassian passandogli una sigaretta.

Apre la porta del camioncino e fa cenno a Bodhi dietro di lui di prendere il loro posto mentre accompagna il collega a fumare.

«In ogni caso sei fortunato, con ogni probabilità alla fine della serata Leia sarà così offesa e arrabbiata con Krennik per il suo modo di fare e i suoi commenti sessisti che tu le risulterai quasi piacevole».

«Ah-Ah, molto divertente. Davvero. L’unica nota positiva di questa serata è che quel diavolo di vestito le sta meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa le abbia visto addosso di recente».

«Non è male» si limita a commentare Cassian, che non ha cuore di dirgli che lui Leia non l’ha proprio nemmeno guardata.

«Anche Erso stava bene, eh» mette le mani avanti, Han «Ma ehi, era vestita da uomo».

Andor lo sa benissimo com’era vestita, perché suoi occhi erano tutti per Jyn.

Jyn con i capelli tirati ordinatamente all’indietro, nemmeno una ciocca fuori posto.

Jyn con quella camicia bianca e la cravatta annodata alla perfezione, mentre si chiude l’ultimo bottone del panciotto prima di indossare una giacca così elegante da superare qualsiasi cosa Cassian possieda.

Non gli dice che la prima volta che è andata sotto copertura vestita in quel modo hanno fatto sesso nel retro del furgone perché era così bella, così sexy in quel completo da uomo che il Capitano non è riuscito a smettere di baciarla.

Non gli dice che l’aria androgina che assume quando indossa quei vestiti lo fa impazzire tanto quanto vederla con un completo di pizzo, non sono cose che si dicono in giro, ma che vanno custodite, come gioielli. E Cassian custodisce ognuna di quelle memorie, ognuno di quei momenti con cura nel suo cuore, nella sua mente.

Non gli dice nemmeno che non vede l’ora che la serata finisca per poterla spogliare lentamente, mentre la città si addormenta e Liana Hallik torna di nuovo ad essere Jyn Erso tra le sue braccia.

Annuisce e basta.

«Sì, stava bene» commenta silenziosamente, quindi rientra nel furgone.

Alle sue spalle rimangono solo un mozzicone spento e una mezza verità.

 

 

 


End file.
